SpongeBob (Shrek)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of Shrek. Cast * Shrek - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Donkey - Fievel (An American Tail) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Lord Farquaad - Clayton (Tarzan) * Dragon - Nala (The Lion King) * Big Bad Wolf - Balto (Balto) * Three Little Pigs - Manny, Diego, and Sid (Ice Age) * Three Blind Mices - Rafael, Nico, and Pedro (Rio) * Gingy - Olaf (Frozen) * Pinocchio - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) * Tinker Bell - Disgust (Inside Out) * Peter Pan - Joy (Inside Out) * Monseuir Robin Hood - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Snow White - Penny (The Rescuers) * Cinderella - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Bird - Blu (Rio) * Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Angry Mob - Various Polices (The Incredibles) Scenes # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 1 - Opening Credits (All Star) # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 2 - The Flying Talking Mouse/The Odd Couple # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 3 - Unwanted Visitors # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 4 - Clayton/Genie The Magic Mirror # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 5 - Welcome to Duloc # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 6 - Sea Creatures Are Like Onions # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 7 - Crossing The Bridge/Facing of Nala # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 8 - Rescuing Princess Jenny Foxworth # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 9 - Escaping Nala # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 10 - SpongeBob Removes his Helmet # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 11 - Making Camp # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 12 - Under The Stars # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 13 - Clayton fantasizes Princess Jenny Foxworth # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 14 - Monseuir Gaston # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 15 - Heading to DuLoc (My Beloved Monster and Me) # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 16 - Weedrat Dinner # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 17 - Fievel Discovers The Princess's Secret # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 18 - Sunrise/Clayton's Proposal/Wedding Preparation (Hallelujah) # SpongeBob (Shrek) part 19 - That's What Friends Are For # SpongeBob (Shrek) Part 20 - The Wedding/Sunset # SpongeBob (Shrek) Part 21 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending # SpongeBob (Shrek) Part 22 - End Credits Transcript *SpongeBob (Shrek) Trailer/Transcript Movie used *Shrek Clip used *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Oliver and Company *Tarzan *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Rio *Rio 2 *Frozen *Aladdin *Inside Out *Beauty and the Beast *The Rescuers *All Dogs Go to Heaven *The Princess and the Frog *The Jungle Book *The Incredibles Gallery SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Shrek Fievel Mouse.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Donkey Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Princess Fiona (Human) Sandy_(SpongeBob_SquarePants).jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Lord Farquaad Nala (Adult).jpg|Nala as the Dragon Balto.png|Balto as The Big Bad Wolf Manny.jpg|Manny, Diego ice age 4.png|Diego, Sid in Ice Age.jpg|and Sid as The Three Little Pigs Rio-2-rafael-Icon.png|Rafael, Nico-and-Pedro-icon.png|Nico, and Pedro as The Three Blind Mices Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf as Gingy Oliver the Kitten.jpg|Oliver as Pinocchio Genie from Aladdin.jpg|Genie as Magic Mirror Inside out disgust smile.png|Disgust as Tinker Bell Joy.png|Joy as Peter Pan Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Gaston as Monseuir Robin Hood Penny (The Rescuers) 1.jpg|Penny as Snow White New Anne Marie.jpg|Anne Marie as Cinderella Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as the Bird Naveen's Frog Form.png|Frog Naveen as the Frog Kaa.jpg|Kaa as the Snake Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs